Al fin de cuentas
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: [Snitch: La proposición es interesante.] [Uno a uno: Ah, ahí está el presumido Draco Malfoy que todos conocen.] [El lado oscuro de (la) Luna: Luna cree firmemente que en realidad se trata de la magia actuando para unirlos.] [Casuales resultados: Harry lo está confirmando de primera mano. Y lo odia.] [Yoisho: Es como un secreto que comparten solo entre ellos.]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** AU. Gryffindor! Draco, Hufflepuff! Harry. Posible OoC, falta de lógica y centrado en el romance entre hombres. Sí hay algo más que advertir, ya ni sé.

 _¡Marsha está de vuelta, nena!_

* * *

 **Al fin de cuentas**

 **.**

 **Snitch**

 **...**

 _¿Te gustaría que seamos amigos?_

Draco Malfoy arquea una ceja, curioso ante el bollito de papel que acaba de desenrollar y pasa con rapidez su mirada en la dirección de la que ha venido el pequeño pedazo de papel. Es de un hufflepuff, uno con una letra demasiado desprolija y que utiliza una peculiar tinta carmesí.

La proposición es interesante.

El hacer amigos y ser alguien sociable, es algo que en realidad a Draco no se le da tan bien como cualquiera llega a pensar al ver lo atractivo que es y las buenas notas que posee, pues los pocos amigos que había hecho en el expreso de Hogwarts en el primer año habían desaparecido en cuanto el sombrero seleccionador lo mandó sorpresivamente a Gryffindor, el hecho que se llevara mal con Ronald Weasley y el que se apellidara Malfoy no lo ayudaban en nada. De todas formas, Draco no se queja de las pocas amistades con las que cuenta porque son de las que Draco sabe nunca lo traicionarán y ni él a ellos; se divierte – y aprende muchísimas cosas – las tardes que pasa con Luna caminando por los terrenos de la escuela, también se entretiene gastando bromas junto con los gemelos Weasley, hablando con Neville sobre los muggles y ama pasear por Hogesmade con Blaise y Pansy.

 _No se puede ser amigo de quién no se sabe el nombre, ¿no crees?_

Divertido, vuelve a hacer un bollito al pedazo de pergamino y con un movimiento sutil de varita, lo devuelve a la dirección de la que vino. Por el rabillo del ojo, observa un par de cabezas moverse unos bancos más atrás pero no puede distinguir de quiénes se tratan ya que McGonagall pasa por a lado de su banco e inmediatamente, Draco vuelve al pergamino que tiene sobre su mesa y copia lo que sea que hay escrito en la pizarra. Cuando McGonagall es llamada afuera del aula unos minutos por un alumno mayor, la respuesta que Draco ha estado esperando llega en un pestañeo.

 _Harry Potter._

Draco no puede decir que no está sorprendido, y el que relea tres veces el nombre escrito en el papel lo confirma con facilidad; no se espera algo como esto. Voltea para atrás, fijando su mirada clara sobre el chico con el cabello hecho un desastre, que mueve la pluma entre sus dedos con nerviosismo y, aparentemente, es regañado por Finch-Fletchley.

Cuando por un momento su mirada se cruza con la de Potter, puede notar que está sonrojado.

 _¿Sabes que los Potter y los Malfoy nunca han sido amigos?_

Es la primera vez en casi cuatro años que puede decir que hay un acercamiento decente entre Harry Potter y él, por supuesto, han habido uno que otro intercambio entre ellos pero nada que pueda ser tomado como una conversación. De nueva cuenta, con disimulo, espía al hufflepuff quién solo se muerde el labio inferior leyendo su respuesta para luego mirar a Justin, quién le mira de vuelta y se encoje de hombros.

 _Hay oportunidad para todo en la vida._

Oh, el chico lo está intentado.

 _Sería suicidio._

Observa con cierta diversión el ceño fruncido del tejón, y como se pasa una mano por sus despeinados cabellos oscuros, haciendo más grande el desastre sobre su cabeza mientras garabateaba una respuesta. Cuando una nueva pelotita de papel llega a sus manos, McGonagall aparece nuevamente con el ceño más fruncido y la clase sigue su curso.

 _Pensé que los Gryffindor son suicidas._

Draco arquea una ceja y frunce el ceño, sin saber si sentirse ofendido o divertido; al final la diversión le gana y una sonrisa diminuta se dibuja en su rostro ante la mirada curiosa de Neville. ¿Qué diría Potter si supiera que el sombrero seleccionador estuvo un rato debatiendo a dónde mandarlo? Aunque, seguramente, es una obviedad.

Cuando la clase acaba, Draco no ha vuelvo a contestarle a Harry y siente la severa mirada de su Jefa de Casa sobre la nuca, cosa que lo pone un poco nervioso y pulsa una sonrisa incomoda en su rostro. Una vez todos salen del aula, Draco no tarda en alcanzar al hufflepuff en el pasillo, deteniéndole y entregándole el arrugado pedazo de pergamino.

—Que te conste —dice con su arrastre de palabras—, que es valentía y no suicidio, Potter.

Harry le mira sorprendido, antes de sonreírle con cierta diversión.

—Sigue convenciéndote de lo mismo, Malfoy.

Ante esto, Draco tan solo sonríe antes de darse la media vuelta e irse por el lado contrario junto con Neville quién no tarda en llenarle de preguntas. Por su parte, Harry camina con lentitud hasta estar a la altura de Justin y Susan, sonriendo más que encantado luego de guardar el arrugado papelito en su bolsillo después de leerlo con rapidez.

 _En ese caso, será un placer intentar ser amigos, Harry._

Que esa misma noche, durante la cena, Draco Malfoy se siente en la mesa de los tejones, justo a lado de Harry Potter, es pura casualidad.

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Hey! Volví, y con unos cuantos drarrys si Marsha me lo permite. Como estoy segura ya sospechan, sí, otra vez aparezco con un recopilado pero que conste que esta vez lo hago con promts y una ruleta-app, así que literalmente lo dejo a la suerte y a lo que Marsha desee._

 _Disculpen cualquier error pero son las cinco de la mañana y no estoy muy viva (¿por qué carajos la gente se enferma? Explíquenme). Ya saben, criticas, comentarios y lo que me avienten es recibido si es de buena forma, ¡hasta luego!_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** AU. Slytherin! Harry. Posible OoC, falta de lógica y centrado en el romance entre hombres. Sí hay algo más que advertir, ya ni sé.

 _¡Oh sí, cariño, Marsha sigue por aquí!_

* * *

 **Al fin de cuentas**

 **.**

 **Uno más uno**

 **...**

Harry se muerde el labio, con la duda pintada en su rostro cuando enfoca su mirada verdosa sobre Draco quién se encuentra más que entretenido conjurando hechizos por lo bajo.

—Deberías usar esa misma inspiración para transformaciones —menciona desde la puerta.

Draco deja de mover su varita por unos momentos, clava sus claros ojos sobre él y arquea una ceja, con una sonrisa burlona tirando de la comisura de sus labios. Ah, ahí está el presumido Draco Malfoy que todos conocen.

—Y tú deberías usarla para pociones —pica sin malicia.

—Touché.

Entonces, cada uno vuelve a lo suyo, Draco sigue soltando algunos hechizos acompañados de risas divertidas y Harry sigue vigilando el pasillo que lleva a los aposentos de su Jefe de Casa. Harry observa las cosas de dudosa procedencia que aparecen en la habitación de forma estratégica, armando una trampa que – para lo que él puede pensar a sus once años –, es perfecta.

—Draco —el susodicho hace un ruidito, escuchando—, ¿de verdad crees que Severus piense que fueron los gemelos Weasley?

Draco asiente, más que seguro.

—Ya te lo dije —repite por décima vez—. Los gemelos ya debieron de jugarle bromas a Severus.

Harry vuelve a morderse el labio, nervioso.

—¿Y si no?

Bien, Draco debe recordarse siempre no dejar que Harry piense mucho cuando hay bromas de por medio. Soltando un suspiro, Draco baja su varita y se acerca a Harry lo suficiente como para despeinar un poco más el nido de espantapájaros que tiene sobre la cabeza.

Cuando Harry frunce el ceño, es gracioso hasta cierto punto.

—¿Me repites cómo terminaste en Slytherin? —interroga con diversión.

—El sombrero consideró mandarme a Gryffindor —recuerda Harry solemnemente.

Draco hace una mueca, horrorizado ante la simple mención de semejante blasfemia, un segundo después ambos ríen demasiado fuerte para su conveniencia. Gracias al cielo, nadie pasa por allí a esa hora.

—Como sea —dice Draco, retomando su anterior conversación—. Existe una primera vez para todo.

Ambos sonríen, Draco se aleja para ponerse en medio de la habitación, alza su varita y le dirige una última mirada a Harry, entonces Harry solo le da otra mirada al desierto pasillo antes de caminar hacia Draco, ponerse a su lado y sacar su varita. Minutos después, cuando ambos salen de la habitación, el lugar literalmente es una telaraña de baldes llenos de líquidos pegajosos y coloridos, bombas de plumas, campanas estruendosas y muchas otras cosas más.

—Si tu padre viera para qué usas la capa de invisibilidad estaría orgulloso —comenta Draco, pegándose un poco a Harry bajo la capa en cuanto Severus Snape pasó a su lado.

—Mi mamá me mataría —gime Harry.

Entonces, cuando las campanas suenan de forma estruendosa cuando Severus entra en su oficina y muchos humos coloridos salen por la puerta, Harry y Draco ríen por lo bajo, encantados de que su broma haya sido un éxito.

—Somos un gran equipo —dice Draco mientras ambos se dirigen a su sala común.

Harry sonríe en acuerdo.

—Quiero dos bolsas llenas de dulces de Honeydukes.

—Lo tengo cubierto —dice Draco con sencillez.

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Noooooombre! Sí, Marsha sigue aquí, la maldita desgraciada. ¡Segundo día consecutivo de actualización! ¿Qué es esto por Dios?_

 _En esta ocasión, la ruleta eligió que estén en la misma casa, lo cual es chistoso porque se repite el que estén en la misma casa dentro de unos cuantos drabbles más. En cualquier momento de estos meto spoiler severo de mis planes en el pajarito XD. Aunque sí ando metiendo severo OoC, maténme; pobre Severus, esta vez le tocó a él._

 _Comentarios, críticas y lo que me arrojen, todo hecho de buena manera es bien recibido, ¡hasta luego!_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** AU. Ravenclaw!Harry. Posible OoC, falta de lógica y centrado en el romance entre hombres. Sí hay algo más que advertir, ya ni sé.

* * *

 **Al fin de cuentas**

 **.**

 **El lado _oscuro_ de (la) Luna**

 **...**

—Potter.

Harry detiene sus pasos y deja de mirar a Luna para enfocar su mirada sobre la persona que acaba de hablarle. La sonrisa que se apodera de sus labios, no tiene nada que ver con que se trate de Draco Malfoy.

—Harry, Malfoy —corrige con diversión—. Creí que ya había quedado claro.

Draco pone los ojos en blanco antes de sonreír en su dirección, y Harry solo ríe por lo bajo ante la atenta mirada de dos pares de ojos claros. Entretenida, Luna observa el intercambio entre ambos chicos y sus ojos risueños brillan con diversión mientras sigue tarareando por lo bajo.

A veces, Luna suele preguntarse cómo hubiera sido la relación de esos dos si Harry no hubiese quedado en Ravenclaw. Suele recordar a menudo, que Harry le ha contado que durante casi todo primer año no se toleraban – algo sobre una pelea en el expreso de Hogwarts que acabó por durar mucho tiempo – y que luego de encontrarse en la biblioteca, buscando el mismo libro, habían logrado congeniar.

Harry suele decir que lograron llevarse bien porque hablaron y no se gritaron.

Luna cree firmemente que en realidad se trata de la magia actuando para unirlos.

—¿Ir a Hogesmade mañana? —dice Harry y Luna parpadea, sorprendida.

Se ha perdido de algo importante.

—Brews & Stews Café, ¿Has ido alguna vez? —dice Draco a modo de respuesta.

Y, aunque es leve, Luna puede notar el leve tono rojo que las orejas del slytherin están comenzando a tomar. Entonces Luna sonríe, y mientras sus amigos siguen hablando, cautelosamente saca su varita y hace un suave movimiento, activando el hechizo que les ha puesto encima hace poco.

Un segundo después, una corona de flores decora las cabezas de Harry y Draco.

—Oh —murmura Luna, ante la sorpresa de sus acompañantes—, así que hace eso.

Draco parpadea, aún sorprendido pero a la vez encantado mientras observa la corona de flores decorando la cabeza de Harry y cómo este empieza a sonrojarse, dedicándole miradas fugaces que llaman su atención.

—Linda corona de girasoles, Harry —dice casi embobado.

Harry sonríe.

—También tú —responde con timidez—. No creí que una corona de margaritas te quedara tan bien.

Ante lo dicho por el ravenclaw, Draco se lleva una mano a la cabeza, tanteando, y descubre que adornando su cabeza hay una corona. Una muy bonita corona que no logra sacarse de alrededor de la cabeza.

—Luna —dice,arrastrando las palabras.

Luna solo sigue sonriendo misteriosamente y le mirada de una manera significativa que no logra comprender del todo, hasta que Luna posa sus ojos sobre Harry.

—Lily dijo algo sobre agarrarse de las manos para romper el hechizo.

Y eso es todo lo que Luna dice antes de irse dando pequeños saltitos, con la sonrisa intacta y tarareando una vez más. El que este pequeño incidente ha sido planeado por la rubia ravenclaw, es algo que ni Draco ni Harry llegan a dudar.

—Entonces —empieza Harry, extendiendo su mano hacia su dirección—. ¿Lo intentamos?

Draco sonríe, divertido ante la propuesta para inmediatamente agarrar la mano de Harry.

—Si es una idea de Lily —dice casualmente—. Cualquier cosa puede resultar.

El seguir saliendo juntos después del día siguiente, entra entre sus opciones.

* * *

 **.**

 ***Lily Moon, miembro de Slytherin. De la generación de Harry Potter.**

 _¿Qué diantres con el titulo de hoy? Pues ni idea, solo se me antojó. ¿Pueden creer que reescribí esto unas siete veces TODO el día de ayer? Odio todo, Marsha ni yo estábamos satisfechas. En fin, el resultado de aquí gusta lo suficiente y aunque es tantito más largo, lo dejo hasta aquí o sería mucha tontería sin sentido ya._

 _Comentarios, criticas, lo que me arrojen, es recibido siempre que sea de buena manera, ¡chaito!_


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** AU. Hufflepuff!Draco, Ravenclaw!Harry. Posible OoC, falta de lógica y centrado en el romance entre hombres. Sí hay algo más que advertir, ya ni sé.

 _Marsha se encuentra feliz, porque esta vez será doble._

* * *

 **Al fin de cuentas**

 **.**

 **Casuales resultados**

 **...**

—Así que te gusta Justin, Potter.

Harry solo suspira, resignado a esperar lo que sea que se le venga encima, deja de lado su tarea y los libros que tiene por la mesa, abiertos de par en par, y observa con cierto interés al chico que se acaba de sentar enfrente suyo. En realidad, cuando ve que se trata de Draco Malfoy, Harry no puede decir que está sorprendido pero sí que está aliviado; increíblemente aliviado.

En sí, la situación se le hace irónica.

—¿Aquí es cuando un grupo de hufflepuff me secuestra o algo así? —pregunta entretenido.

La idea se le pinta graciosa y no puede evitar sonreír un poco ante el ceño fruncido de Malfoy, aunque no sabe con certeza si eso se debe a que Malfoy se encuentra disgustado o simplemente confundido. Quizás se trate de ambas opciones. Aunque, en cuanto el hufflepuff saca un pedazo de pergamino pulcramente doblado a la mitad de uno de sus bolsillos y lo deja sobre la mesa, completamente desdoblado, dejando a la vista su contenido, la sonrisa de Harry desaparece.

—¿Reconoces esto? —interroga Malfoy con una ceja alzada.

—Nunca me gustaron las preguntas retoricas, Malfoy —se queja al agarrar su carta, sintiendo el calor atacar sus mejillas. El que alguien más haya leído algo como eso es demasiado vergonzoso—. ¿Dónde la encontraste?

Malfoy se encoge de hombros antes de acomodarse en su lugar, sin despegar sus penetrantes ojos claros de encima de su persona, cosa que comienza a incomodar a Harry de sobremanera. Mientras comienza a leer su propia carta en un vano intento de librarse de la incomodidad del ambiente, Harry fugazmente recuerda que hace mucho tiempo ha escuchado que cuando se trata de los sentimientos de sus amigos, los tejones son tan serios que asustan.

Harry lo está confirmando de primera mano. Y lo odia.

 _Querido Justin;_

 _Seguramente no es la mejor manera de decirlo, es decir, debe ser completamente inesperado para ti pero... vengo guardando esto desde hace demasiado tiempo._

—No creí que fueras del tipo de persona que se declara por una carta —escucha decir a Malfoy de la nada.

Ante el repentino comentario, Harry disimula un saltito en su lugar, un tanto sobresaltado, y levanta su mirada verdosa de la carta por unos instantes.

—No lo soy —suspira, volviendo su vista al pergamino entre sus manos.

 _Me gustas. Sí, hablo de la forma romántica._

 _No espero que me correspondas ni nada, solo necesitaba decírtelo. No sé cuando comenzó, simplemente un día me di cuenta que me gustaba cuando sonreías._

 _Tus sonrisas son contagiosas._

Draco aprieta los labios, removiéndose en su lugar una vez más mientras observa con curiosidad al ravenclaw. Nunca ha hablado mucho con Harry Potter, solo poco y lo necesario una que otra vez a causa de algún trabajo en parejas que raras veces les ha tocado hacer juntos pues normalmente él hace sus trabajos con Hannah o Zacharías, mientras que Potter suele hacerlos con Justin.

Draco supone que todo ha dado comienzo con eso.

—Las evidencias apuntan a lo contrario —dice, al mirarse las uñas.

Esta vez, Potter ni siquiera hace el amago de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Simple practica, Malfoy —susurra Potter, guardando la carta en sus bolsillos—. De todas formas, ¿qué quieres? Si tiene que ver con que me declare a Justin, no te preocupes, realmente no está en mis planes.

¿Quién es Harry Potter? Esa es una pregunta que Draco descubre quiere responder, quizás desde que ha agarrado la carta cerca de los invernaderos, o tal vez desde antes. Realmente no interesa. Entonces, mientras Harry empieza a guardar sus cosas y cerrar los libros que ha estado usando antes de su llegada, Draco sonríe y le dedica una mirada completamente diferente al chico de gafas redondas, quién le mira confundido.

—Tus sentimientos son preciosos —Harry se sonroja profundamente en cuestión de segundos—. Me gustas para Justin.

Harry parpadea, aún más confundido que antes, de ser posible.

—Me gustas para Justin, pero no te conozco —aprieta los labios, disgustado—. Así que a partir de ahora quiero conocerte para ayudarte con Justin.

Harry boquea, mirando a Malfoy como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. Exactamente, no sabe cómo reaccionar ante esta situación en particular. ¿Acaso Malfoy no quiere que no esté cerca de su mejor amigo en primer lugar? ¿O de qué diablos se ha perdido y no se ha dado cuenta?

—Eres extraño, Malfoy.

Draco sonríe, de una forma encantadora.

—Soy un hufflepuff.

—No —niega Harry, alejándose en dirección a la puerta de la biblioteca—. Eres Malfoy.

Tal parece, piensa Draco una vez está solo, Harry Potter es una persona interesante.

Una vez Harry se encuentra caminando por los pasillos del colegio, maldiciendo mentalmente al rubio que le impidió hacer las cosas con calma, cuando repentinamente alguien se abraza a uno de sus brazos tal cual un pulpo, Harry solo pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sé lo que están haciendo —gruñe con cierto malhumor.

—¿Nosotros? —sonríe angelicalmente Lily Moon—. No estamos haciendo nada, Harry.

Harry observa a Lily con incredulidad, casi ofendido. La sonrisa de Lily solo se agranda.

—Y el que mi carta se perdiera para llegar a las manos del mejor amigo del chico que me gusta es pura coincidencia —dice con sarcasmo.

Lily asiente, entretenida entre sus pensamientos. Cosas que Harry ni siquiera quiere imaginar, al fin de cuentas, siempre significan desgracias para él.

—¿Sabías que las casualidades suceden con más frecuencia de lo que se cree?

Y con esa simple pregunta, Harry se siente condenado a una muerte trágica.

* * *

 **.**

 _¡Marsha y yo estamos felices, felices, felices! Porque hoy llegamos, llegamos, llegamos. Como sea, este drabble de aquí personalmente me gusta mucho porque sé lo que se viene XD ¡y Lily hizo su aparición de nuevo! Nada más digo, que el tiempo pasado cuando andaba perdida en el drarry, le tomé cariño a Lily._

 _Comentarios, críticas y lo que me arrojen, se recibe solo si es de buenas formas, ¡hasta luego!_


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** AU. Hufflepuff!Draco, Slytherin!Harry. Posible OoC, falta de lógica y centrado en el romance entre hombres. Sí hay algo más que advertir, ya ni sé.

* * *

 **Al fin de cuentas**

 **.**

 **Yoisho**

 **...**

—Ten un poco de chocolate, Harry —dice Remus con una sonrisa amable.

Harry tan solo lo mira con cansancio, toma la pequeña barra de chocolate que Remus le entrega y la come en silencio, ante la atenta mirada de su profesor. Él sabe perfectamente lo que Remus Lupin está pensando.

Esta es una de esas muchas veces donde Harry se siente verdaderamente frustrado.

—Este recuerdo tampoco fue lo suficientemente fuerte.

Remus asiente con pesar.

—Tienes que concentrarte —repite para molestia de Harry—. Estoy seguro que debe haber un recuerdo que te haga increíblemente feliz.

Harry no responde de inmediato, se limita a terminar de comer el chocolate entre sus dedos y se despide, sin darle al profesor tiempo de nada antes de salir de la habitación. Es un sábado como cualquier otro, los pasillos están notablemente más vacíos y las personas en el castillo son contadas a comparación de un día normal; Harry a descubierto que cuando los demás van a Hogesmade, el castillo toma una tranquilidad agradable que ayuda a desestresarle.

Harry desea estar más en paz que nunca.

Con todo lo que está sucediendo desde que su tercer año dio inicio, Harry siente que está yendo en declive. El que Sirius Black haya escapado y este detrás de él, lo que ha descubierto y que los dementores merodeen, hacen que Harry se sienta miserable.

Quizás el que Harry no tenga verdaderos recuerdos felices tampoco está siendo de ayuda.

Tal vez el hacer el maldito Patronus – el no poder hacerlo, en su caso – tenga la culpa.

Lo que sea que esté sucediendo, solo hace que Harry quiera maldecir, ir a las mazmorras y encerrarse en su habitación para poder destrozar cualquier cosa con libertad. Sí, esa es una estupenda idea. Es una idea que está a punto de llevar a cabo de no ser porque choca de frente con Draco Malfoy, y de la sorpresa olvida momentáneamente su malestar; como siempre, como cada vez que se encuentra con Malfoy en sus peores momentos.

—Potter —sonríe el hufflepuff—. Disculpa, estoy apurado.

 _—Siempre_ estás apurado, Malfoy —comenta Harry—. Y no te preocupes, no importa.

Entonces Draco vuelve a sonreír y en vez de seguir con su camino, se pone a su lado y comienza a caminar con él en silencio, sabiendo de lo tranquilizante que le es el caminar y caminar sin pensar en nada. Harry puede afirmar que con el único con quién comparte sus _caminatas terapéuticas_ – como suele llamarlas Lily – es con Malfoy, ya que es algo mutuo.

Es como un secreto que comparten solo entre ellos.

—¿Otra vez no lograste hacer un Patronus? —interroga Draco de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

Harry se encoge de hombros, un tanto divertido, y posa sus ojos sobre su rubio compañero.

—Siempre más astuto que los demás.

—Es simple obviedad, Potter —dice Draco al rodar los ojos.

¿Cómo, con tan solo con trece años, Harry puede sentirse tan frustrado? ¿Y cómo, con tan solo trece años, caminando con Draco Malfoy puede sentirse tan en paz? Es sorprendente, piensa lleno de curiosidad, cómo se siente tan comprendido y cómodo junto con Malfoy. Es extraño y se siente cálido, también.

¿Qué es eso?

—Es increíble —murmura Harry desganado—, solo intentando un hechizo, tu felicidad parece nada.

Entonces cuando Draco lo mira completamente confundido, Harry sabe que ha dicho algo extraño y ríe con nerviosismo, se desarregla un poco más el cabello y se acomoda las gafas. No es un comportamiento digno de un slytherin, pero Harry nunca ha sido un slytherin convencional; él ha roto los esquemas. Y los rompe un poco más cuando boquea como idiota ante la sonrisa de Draco, mientras este hace aparecer entre sus dedos una flor y se la entrega.

Esa cosa extraña y cálida se siente aún más extraña y cálida ahora.

—Creo que si madre me viera ahora, no estaría muy contenta con mi desempeño con este hechizo —comienza, riendo con suavidad—. Se supone que se hace a partir de los sentimientos, en su mayoría, lo que sientes debe ser agradable para poder conjurar una hermosa flor.

Harry tan solo asiente, encantado con la bonita magnolia entre sus manos, acariciando sus suaves pétalos y disfrutando de la sensación mientras una sonrisa pequeña se dibuja en su rostro. Cuando posa su mirada sobre Draco, Harry solo se sonroja al notar la forma en que el otro chico le mira de vuelta.

—Entiendo lo frustrante que es, Harry —la sonrisa que le regala Draco es comprensiva.

Y Harry se siente bastante perdido.

—¿Qué?

—El no poder hacer un hechizo porque depende de algo como los sentimientos —explica el hufflepuff—. Es _tan_ molesto, se siente que no logras que salga como debe y hasta parece que nada es suficiente para que lo logres —hace una mueca y suelta un profundo suspiro, cansado—. Me sucedió, con este hechizo, pero al final lo logré y si yo pude, tu también.

¿Por qué Draco Malfoy siempre aparece cuando Harry lo necesita? Aún cuando no sabe que lo necesita.

¿Cómo es que Draco siempre sabe qué decir para hacerlo sentir mejor? A pesar de que Harry a veces no sabe cómo hacer lo mismo para él.

¿Por qué esto – todo – se siente tan bien?

—Gracias, Draco.

Y cuando Draco se va, dándole una última sonrisa, Harry se siente un poco decepcionado.

* * *

Está apunto de anochecer cuando Harry vuelve a la sala con su profesor, más dispuesto que nunca a lograr hacer un patronus y con la preciosa flor que Draco le ha regalado hechizada y guardada fervientemente en el fondo de su baúl. En esta ocasión, Harry siente que lo logrará.

—Recuerda Harry, concéntrate en un recuerdo feliz.

Cuando Remus termina de decir esto, Harry se acomoda en su lugar y cuando el boggart es liberado, por una razón el recuerdo de su encuentro con Draco esa mañana aparece en su mente mientras grita el hechizo para alejar al _dementor_ y frente a sus narices aparece un lobo que resplandece alejando a la aterradora criatura. Cuando el profesor vuelve a guardar al boggart dentro de la caja de embalaje, completamente asombrado, Harry solo sonríe con orgullo.

—¡Increíble, Harry! —exclama Remus con una sonrisa—. Felicidades.

Y mientras recibe una barra de chocolate, escuchando casi a lo lejos a Remus hablar sobre su patronus, Harry no puede evitar pensar con curiosidad el porqué el recuerdo de la cálida sonrisa de Draco Malfoy y su flor ha hecho que lograra lo que lleva semanas intentando conseguir.

¿Por qué pensar en Draco lo hace tan feliz?

* * *

 **.**

 _No me morí, sigo viva, y acá dejo la actualización en confirmación._

 _¿Pueden creer que usé casi 1k solo para escribir esta cosita sin cabeza ni pies? Igual, me gusta aunque me salió medio sad, gris, no sé, pega en lo no muy alegre. Originalmente, pensaba publicar hoy la segunda parte de el drabble anterior ¡pero! no estoy convencida con lo que tengo hasta ahora así que lo estoy por reescribir de nuevo._

 _Estoy segura que tenía más por decir pero no me acuerdo así cualquier comentario, crítica y lo que me quieran arrojar, solo lo recibo si es de buenas maneras, ¡chaito!_


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** AU. Gryffindor!Draco, Gryffindor!Harry. Posible OoC, falta de lógica y centrado en el romance entre hombres. Sí hay algo más que advertir, ya ni sé.

* * *

 **Al fin de cuentas**

 **.**

 **Mokita**

 **...**

Es el principio del infierno, oficialmente. No, Draco no está exagerando ni un poquito porque tiene dieciséis años y se encuentra en el tercer lunes de septiembre, lo que al pertenecer a gryffindor se traduce a que la semana del amigo secreto ha dado inicio.

Draco Malfoy odia la jodida semana del amigo secreto.

Sinceramente, le interesa una mierda que sea una tradición desde que está en primer año, que sea para unir un poco más los vínculos entre los miembros de la casa e incluir cálidamente a los primeros años. El tener que aguantar la locura que significan los intercambios de obsequios durante siete días consecutivos y averiguar que desea más que nada la persona a la que le toca dar un regalo, es estresante; Draco ya vive muy estresado con el simple hecho de estar donde está, muchas gracias.

Entonces, cuando la semana comienza y antes de salir siquiera de la Sala Común, se encuentra con Harry Potter convertido en un niño de siete años, Draco tan solo rueda los ojos y hace una mueca mientras que los amigos de Potter se quedan pálidos y alterados. Consecuentemente, Draco es quién termina mandando a alguien a que llame a la profesora McGonagall y se acerca al niño que apenas le llega un poco más arriba de la cintura y parece no recordar algunas cosas. Algunas cosas, como que es un mago y es alumno de Hogwarts. Magnifico.

¿Ven por qué Draco odia septiembre?

—Hola —sonríe un Harry con gafas demasiado grandes para su rostro—. Soy Harry, ¿y tú?

Cuando todas las personas que se encuentran en el lugar sueltan un chillido, Draco sabe que están jodidos.

 **.**

De verdad, Draco no tiene cómo reaccionar a esto.

—¿Somos amigos? —le cuestiona el pequeño Harry Potter, tirando de la manga de su camisa con sus pequeñas manos.

McGonagall se encuentra regañando a toda su casa severamente –"lo hablamos antes, estas cosas no están permitidas. ¿Quién es el responsable?" –, Granger se encuentra bastante pálida y Weasley lleva un rato desmayado. Personalmente, Draco los considera demasiado dramáticos hasta que el niño le agarra la mano y lo mira con curiosidad, llevándolo a la situación actual.

—No.

Harry no se ve feliz ante su respuesta.

—¿Por qué?

Por alguna razón, Draco piensa cuidadosamente su respuesta, nervioso ante la insistente mirada de su compañero de casa. Cuando Harry frunce el ceño y comienza a golpear el piso con la punta de su pie descalzo, Draco sabe a la perfección que el niño ha perdido la paciencia; entonces, solo suelta la respuesta sencilla que se le ha ocurrido.

—No lo sé.

Harry inmediatamente le sonríe, brillante.

—Entonces seamos amigos —dice con simpleza—. Soy Harry.

—Draco —es toda su respuesta.

 **.**

Para cuando todos se encuentran desayunando, han perdido cien puntos, no ha aparecido el culpable de que Harry esté pegado a la cadera de Draco y en consecuencia, Draco tenga que aguantar las acusaciones de Weasley y la mirada inquisitiva de Granger. Es algo completamente normal, para ser la semana nefasta – como Draco la llama desde los once años – y por ello, que la enfermera del colegio dictamine que Harry se mantendrá como un dulce niño demasiado liviano para su edad durante otros seis días, no es algo que sorprenda a Draco.

—Draco, ¿me das de tu tocino? —pide Harry con sus grandes ojos verdes clavados en su persona.

En respuesta, Draco tan solo le sonríe y le cede al pequeño niño lo que le ha pedido. En realidad, a Draco le sorprende que en menos de tres horas ambos tiene una conexión, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y eso hace que Draco se cuestione cómo será cuando Harry vuelva a ser el adolescente de dieciséis años que todos conocen.

Tan perdidos en sus mundos como están, ni el pequeño Harry ni Draco notan los dos pares de ojos que los miran con diversión.

 **.**

Cuando llega el jueves, Draco y Harry ya tienen una rutina de la que ni siquiera son conscientes. Ambos duermen en la cama de Draco ante la negativa del niño de dormir en su propia cama con el resto de sus compañeros, se levantan lo suficiente temprano como para desayunar con calma y asisten a casi todas sus clases – porque los profesores cuando quieren son piadosos y Harry ha resultado bastante curioso –. Harry suele repetir a menudo que son los mejores amigos de todo el mundo y Draco sonríe todo el tiempo. Suelen pasar las tardes paseando por los terrenos del colegio o en la Sala Común de griffindor, Harry suele jugar al ajedrez con Ron o lee cuentos con Hermione, a veces quizás hasta intente peinar a Ginny y hable de plantas con Neville; pero inevitablemente termina junto a Draco hablando de un montón de cosas.

Siendo sinceros, Draco se ha acostumbrado en demasía a todo esto con una rapidez aterradora.

Entonces, metido en sus pensamientos sobre cómo serán las cosas a partir del lunes siguiente, Draco no puede evitar sorprenderse la noche del viernes cuando ambos se encuentran listos para dormir. Draco ha descubierto en lo que va de esta semana que, sin importar qué versión de Harry Potter sea, el chico siempre termina sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Draco? —susurra Harry bajito.

—¿Hm?

Harry guarda silencio por unos segundos, llamando la atención del adolescente acostado a su lado y juega con su desordenado cabello oscuro por un momento. Es la primera vez que Draco puede ver al niño de siete años tan serio.

Y adorable, por supuesto.

—Cuando vuelva a ser grande —comienza Harry, congelando a Draco en su lugar—. ¿Podemos seguir siendo los mejores amigos del mundo?

Los grandes y brillosos ojos verdes de Harry lo miran fijamente, mientras Draco intenta pensar cómo se ha enterado de ese no tan pequeño detalle – y algo le dice dice que deberá hechizar a Seamus al día siguiente, quizás a Dean también –, al mismo tiempo nota que es la primera vez que ve a Harry tan tímido.

—Por supuesto Harry —sonríe Draco—, seguiremos siendo mejores amigos.

Harry sonríe tan encantadoramente como solo él puede.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

* * *

 **.**

 _En algún momento Marsha agarró sus cosas y se largó pero digamos que volvió para pegarme este cachetazo estando en la escuela hoy. En realidad, esto está pensando para más (un mini- fic quizá) pero ahora no estoy para más y se supone que de la ruleta no tiene que salir algo con más de dos drabbles. Como sea, en algún momento tal vez me escriba todo o no._

 _Lo que me arrojen, que sea de buena manera. Hasta luego._


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** AU. Slytherin!Harry. Posible OoC, falta de lógica y centrado en el romance entre hombres. Sí hay algo más que advertir, ya ni sé.

* * *

 **Al fin de cuentas**

 **.**

 **Tiempo fuera**

 **...**

Harry termina de leer el tercer libro de la noche – _Hadas & Semidioses_ –, lo deja apilado sobre los otros dos libros que ha sacado de la biblioteca ese día y se deja caer de espaldas sobre su cama. Con malhumor, se cambia la ropa para ponerse el pijama con un cambio de varita y se pasa la yema de los dedos por el contorno de sus orejas, haciendo una mueca al notar la leve diferencia en la forma de éstas.

Entre más cerca se encuentra Halloween, más obvios son sus cambios.

Cuando siente a su estómago gruñir, Harry se limita a ignorarlo para abrazar su almohada y esconder su rostro contra la suave tela, indiferente ante la molestia que siente al aún tener puesto sus lentes. En el precioso momento en que la puerta de su cuarto se abre, Harry está hundido en sus pensamientos, considerando el buscar algo sobre herencias mágicas al día siguiente y el mandar una nueva carta a su madre.

¿Por qué diablos su historia familiar – Evans – se tuvo que perder en 1945?

—¿Por qué las hadas son tan malditamente variadas? —suelta Draco al sentarse a un lado suyo en la cama—. Son demasiadas subespecies.

Harry lo ignora a conciencia, puede escuchar a Draco suspirar.

—Harry —le llama—. Harry, ¿esto es en serio?

—¿No odias a las hadas, Malfoy?

Y Harry no necesita apartar la cara de la almohada, ni arreglarse los anteojos para ver que Draco se ha llevado las manos al rostro, si es que el leve movimiento en el colchón y el quejido ahogado del slytherin le dice algo. No, Harry no sonríe ante ello. Se supone que sigue ofendido con el idiota de su mejor amigo por su reacción sobre el hecho de que es un hada – o lo será, no es algo en lo que se fije mucho ahora – y no cederá tan fácil porque, diablos, él también es un slytherin por algo.

—No te odio a ti, idiota —replica Draco con un tono _anormal—._ ¿Puedes mirarme? _Harry._

Entonces, Harry termina apartando la almohada, acomodándose las gafas y mirando con el ceño fruncido a su compañero de casa.

—Esto es estúpido —se queja—, se supone que el ofendido debería ser yo. Sabes desde siempre sobre tu herencia y me lo dijiste recién, hace _una semana_.

Porque sé como te pones sobre hadas, piensa Harry al poner los ojos en blanco, pero solo se limita a levantar una ceja en silencio; esperando. Cuando Draco suspira con resignación, Harry puede admitir para sus adentros que esa semana sin hablar con Malfoy ha dado sus frutos y siente sus labios picar de forma tirante por las comisuras en cuanto una sonrisa quiere dibujarse en su rostro.

—Lo siento —dice Draco completamente serio.

Es todo lo que Harry necesita para quitar su ceño fruncido, y sonreír alegremente, recibiendo en respuesta una sonrisa igual de brillante. Y, diablos, ese ambiente tenso que los ha rodeado desde agosto al fin ha desaparecido por completo. Harry se siente increíblemente feliz.

—Entonces —balbucea Harry con cierto nerviosismo—, ¿qué piensas de mi herencia mágica?

Draco sonríe, levanta una mano y juguetea con los desastrosos mechones de cabello oscuro, encantado ante el leve rubor en la mejillas ajenas. Su piel pica ante la magia que Harry expulsa.

—¿Entre un hada y un veela? —dice el mago pensativamente—. Creo que comienzan a gustarme las hadas.

Y Harry tan solo se ríe ante lo que implica esa simple frase.

—Más te vale —es todo lo que dice—. Porque te toca ayudarme a investigar, Lily está ocupada como para aguantarme.

* * *

 **.**

 _Tengo sueño así que yo supongo que escribí cualquier cosa, y no tengo mi libreta, pero quería escribir algo así que me gustó bastante tomando en cuenta que lo escribí dos veces. Comentarios y demás que me arrojen, mientras sea de buena manera genial, sino no. ¡Chaito!_


End file.
